Alliance Template
NOTE: this is a suggested template and you are free to add in more wherever you like. Name or Description This is where you can write general details on your alliance, such as location, the date it started, basic history, member nations, etc. You may want to put specifics only in the infobox of the alliance, but it's totally up to you. Because alliances are larger and more importantly they also have much higher standards than town or player articles. alliances need a flag and or banner on the wiki, however, there are no standards as long as it's not edgy for no reason or otherwise randomly retarded. It's lenient though and at moderator discretion. Infoboxes are required. Purpose, Ideology, Common Theme Feel free to separate this into separate sections. * Include a reason or purpose for the alliance if it is available. * Describe anything that is common between the nations in the alliance, for example, location or ideology. History This section is NOT optional, as it will end up being the bulk of your article. It is however lenient and not much has to be written, as long as it has some subdivisions. Subdividing should be done in longer, broader time periods, and then smaller specific ones. How long or short you want each period to be is totally up to you. At first, using only one subdivision if fine, but unlike player articles alliances tend to have a lot of history so it's required to eventually add more. If you have trouble making more subdivisions or writing about the history of the town contact a mod. Subdividing has always been really inconsistent so this is not final, but it's better to use headings as intended. So for example: Have a Sub-heading 1 as the first one in a group And Sub-heading 2 for specifics Italicizing or bolding the first group makes it a lot easier to see in different to the smaller ones so its recommended. I would not recommend subheading 3 because it looks tiny and makes things weird otherwise, feel free to write whatever history you want here Heres an example: Early History Template1 After extensive talks with EchoOcelot Paperpikmin established a new German state in order to recreate the German alliance. Initially, success was seen, with a new town established and Berlin regained. This slowed as Paperpikmin became incredibly busy off the server. Nonetheless, as November arrived the alliance saw continued legitimacy and growth, however, it is slow due to the major towns of Leipzig and Hamburg proving an enormous obstacle. Many new alliances were quickly established, and diplomatic talks were made initially. Template2 As you can see, it looks relatively neat when there is enough text in each subdivision, so this is the recommended route to take. Government Describe how the alliance functions. Obviously, anything secretive can be left out entirely, but outright wrong information is not okay. If this creates conflict contact a wiki mod about the issue. Military Additionally, it's important to write about the military, whether there is one or not. Like government, this can be very simple or very complicated at your discretion. If a alliance only uses militia, feel free to just write that or detail them. If a alliance has no military whatsoever and refuses to ever fight, that's another relevant point and should be discussed here. Buildings and Monuments These are buildings associated with this alliance, for example, headquarters and monuments. Alliances can use buildings from any member nation, town, or any "territory" it owns. Member Nations This is a list of the member nations and their geographical area. Notable People This is a required field to detail important members of the alliance. This can be organized in a list, for example: Other Recommended Headings The following are not required but it's recommended to have at least something extra for your alliance page. Most are applicable to most alliances. * Political Affiliation * Political Parties * Politics * Economics (This may be made required depending on it's role in terra nova) * Diplomacy (highly, highly, highly recommended) * Maps * Pictures * Culture * Anything else that isn't ridiculous and can with reason fit into the wiki Category:Help Category:Alliance Category:Templates